Final Destination: Smashing Ending
Characters: Anna Miller- Whinney and Carmen's friend, and Dan's girlfriend. Anna is the premonitionist and the final survivor to die. She manages to same Zac, Dan and Carmen, only for them to all die later. While weeping by the place she first saw the form of death, she is pushed off the cliffs by an unknown person, and it is unknown whether she dies or not. Carmen Ramierez- Anna and Whinney's friend and Wesley's girlfriend. Carmen is the seventh survivor to die, while at the hopital, waiting for Anna and Dan, she is killed in the same manner as Zac, and her body is found in a bathroom stall. Dan Fredricks- Zac's friend and Anna's boyfriend. Dan is the sixth survivor to die. While at the police station, Dan is shot in the leg by a group of escaping criminals, he slowly bleeds out afterwards. Zac Harris- Dan's best friend, and the school's drug addict. He is originally was second, but Anna saved him, at the cost of four of the fingers on his right hand, and Whinney's life. Zac is the fifth survivor to die. While at the hospital he is attacked by the form of death, and is found completely decomposed by Dan and Anna. Sydney Mya- The school's smartest student. Sydney is the fourth survivor to die. While on her way to the hospital, she crashes into an invisible wall, created by the form of death, part of the car engine slicing her in two. Wesley Trenton- The school's idiot and Carmen's boyfriend. Wesley is the third survivor to die. While starting his boat to go for a ride with Carmen, the boat exploads and Carmen is seriously injured, while he is killed. Whinney Mallok- Anna and Carmen's friend, and the school's comic. Whinney is the second survivor to die. While following Anna on their way to save Zac, she is stopped by a worker as Anna saves him, resultion in a metal pipe impaling her in the head. Ted Milton- The school's class president, who was in charge of the trip. Ted is the first survivor to die. While at the train station, Ted is killed when a train derails and smashes into the station, killing everyone. The Premonition: While awaiting a bus in front of Wilton High School, Anna Miller is skocked as a bus slams into the front doors of the school, destroying a large section of her class, as she looks around, she manages to see the class president Ted Milton being crushed by a large block of concrete. In the mass confusion she is grabbed by Zac Harris, her boyfriends best friend. She struggles to find Dan Fredricks or Cameron Ramierez, the latter she had breifly seen bleeding badly next to her boyfriend, Wesley Trenton. She looks over at Zac and nearly imediatly he is sliced in half by a car hood. Anna screams, backing up into Whinney Mallok, who slumps to the ground, a pipe embedded in her back. As Anna stands up, she manages to catch a glimps of Carmen as Wesley being engulfed in flames. She stumbles back over numerous dead bodies when she comes upon Dan, supporting Sydney Mya, who was bleeding from the stomach, which one arm was covering. She nods to Dan as they both run towards the exit of the parking lot, before Sydney slumps in Dan's arms, most of her internal organs spilling out. Dan drops her, momentarily stopping, only to look up as a brick smashes right into his face. Anna screams again, stumbling over towards Dan's body, just as a crack fills the sky and she is crushed by a tree